My Idea of Fun, Playing Video Games
by emmaswaning
Summary: Short oneshot. Helena has never played video games before. When Pete keeps beating her at Call of Duty, Myka decides to give her a crash course.


Myka was in the kitchen preparing her lunch, when she heard a strange array of noises coming from the living room. First a few groans, then laughter, then something smashing. Myka brushed it off, considering she knews exactly what was going on: foolishly, Helena had challenged Pete a few rounds of Call of Duty. She figured, being an experienced Warehouse Agent herself, she'd have no problem.

Ten minutes into playing another one of their (many) rounds, Myka heard another small plastic crash, followed by Pete's laughter and cheers of victory.

Helena was, indeed mistaken; she did have a problem.

"Bollocks!" Helena yelled. After Myka heard that, there was a loud, dramatic huff from the Englishwoman.

Myka walked down the hall with her sandwich and popped her head in the doorway of the living room and perked up a brow. "Helena? Is something wrong?"

Pete nodded and chuckled. "_Sure is_. H.G. here is gettin' her butt kicked." He stood from his seat and waved his arm around, dramatically emphasizing his coming words. "H.G. Wells: inventor, time traveller, author..."

On the screen, Pete's soldier ran up to Helena's and repeatedly shot her. The screen replayed the kill and Helena hung her head down.

"...and loser of twenty-seven rounds."

Myka took a seat beside Helena on the couch and crossed her legs, setting her plate down. "Twenty-seve – _god_, how long have you guys been playing?!"

Helena pursed her lips. "No more than fifteen minutes, I'd guess."

Myka was dumbfounded.  
_  
__"I kill her fast."_ Pete whispered cockily.

Myka said, "hmm." Helena turned her head and glared.

"Soon, you will find, Agent Lattimer, _I_ will be victorious."

Pete jumped back on the couch beside Helena. "Well, we'll see."

Myka jumped, startled, when not two minutes later, Helena again let out a yell of frustration.

* * *

Myka was in her pajamas, holding a cup of tea and a book (_Tender is the Night_ by F. Scott Fitzgerald) and was ready for bed. She passed the living room on her way to her bedroom and she realized Helena was still there. The television still showed Helena's character being killed. She groaned.

"Helena? You're _still_ playing? It's almost 10:30."

"Dear Myka, I haven't been playing since our last encounter. I simply figured that I shall give this _wretched_ game another try."

Myka set the book and tea on the small table beside the couch and smiled. "How's _that_ going for you?"

Helena scrunched her nose. "Not promising."

Myka sat on the couch once again - the same position they were in earlier that day - and leaned beside the other woman. She gestured to various controls on the Xbox remote while she explained.

"Okay, let's just start with the tutorial, alright?"

Helena nodded.

"Now for the basics. To aim, you click this." she put her hands over Helena's and clicked the left trigger of the remote. Myka lightly clicked the right trigger and said, "click this to shoot. Got it?"

Helena nodded. "I believe so. It isn't _nearly_ as intricate as Pete made it seem."

"Yeah, Pete tends to make video games a lot more complex than they actually are."

After about ten minutes, Myka had shown Helena all the respective controls. She was getting a handle on the game.

Myka picked up another controller from the table and turned it on. She brought the game back to the menu and clicked 'campaign'. Helena raised a brow.

"Up for a few rounds?" Myka challenged.

* * *

The next afternoon, Helena was eagerly awaiting Pete in the living room, controller in hand, game on. When he strolled through the doorway, Helena patted the seat beside her.

"Ah, up for another round are we?"

"Dear boy, you have _no_ idea."

Myka sat on the chair beside them, waiting for the game to unfold. Pete took a controller and sat beside Helena, a goofy smile on his face. Within five minutes, after a few rounds, Pete's jaw was wide open and Helena had a victorious smile across her face.

"H.G., you _finally_ beat me! How did you–"

"I had a very good teacher." Helena said, turning to Myka.


End file.
